Love Maker
by Raku2
Summary: Hyunjin dengan segala sikap bobroknya dapat membuat Felix jatuh cinta secara perlahan.


Lelaki manis bernama lengkap Lee Felix tersebut masih sibuk berkutat dengan handphonenya.

Entah apa yang menarik hingga ia mengabaikan lelaki yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

Atau mungkin lelaki disampingnya yang tidak menarik?

"heh, ayo lihat mukaku dong~"

Hwang Hyunjin atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan Hyunjin. Sedari tadi merasa dicampakkan oleh lelaki manis di sampingnya ini pun akhirnya membuka suara.

Tak ada tanggapan.

Felix masih asik dengan kegiatan memainkan handphonenya, padahal sedari tadi yang ditatap hanya itu itu saja. Tak ada yang menarik, menurut Hyunjin sih.

"Heh, seganteng apaan sih hpnya? Sampe sampe cogan kaya aku di biarin"

Memutar bola matanya kesal, lalu menatap Hyunjin yang memang dari tadi terus terusan mengamatinya tanpa bosan.

"Apa?!"

Terulas senyuman senang dari lelaki berbibir jeding tersebut. Ya setidaknya lelaki disampingnya mau menatap wajahnya, hal itu saja sudah bisa membuat Hyunjin cukup bahagia.

"Kalo ada orang disampingnya teh diajak bicara kek, apa kek. Jangan mainan handphone mulu!"

"Ya habisnya kamu ga menarik sih"

Singkat, namun cukup menusuk hingga ke sukma Hyunjin. kata 'ga menarik' yang dengan santainya keluar dari bibir mungil tersebut cukup membuat Hyunjin mengulum senyuman pedih.

Lalu memilih untuk kembali diam, walau hanya sebentar.

"Cuacanya bagus ya" mengajak berbasa basi, hendak mencari topik pembicaraan.

Felix tersenyum sambil menatap keluar Jendela

"Wah, iya ya Jin. Bagus banget sampe ada hujan sama bledek nah!" "Gini ya Jin. goblok tuh boleh. Tapi ya gausah diborong juga gobloknya. Lihat tuh, tololnya sampe ke ubun ubun"

Dalam hati, Hyunjin merutuki kebodohannya.

Hancur sudah imagenya didepan sang degem.

Padahal dari awal mah udah ancur.

"Eiit, Bentar dulu! Kan belom di lanjutin"

"Maksud aku kan Cuacanya bagus karena ada kamu disini, jadi walaupun hujan sekalipun ga bakal kerasa karena ada kamu disini yang bikin adem hati.." ya beginilah Hwang Hyunjin, pandai mengelak demi harga diri yang terlihat bagus didepan Felix.

menanggapi dengan dengusan kecil dan beralih menatap sekitarnya.

Masih belum ada bus yang datang, dan ia masih harus bersama manusa tolol seperti Hyunjin? r u kidding me?!

sesekali mengusap tangannya.

Felix kedinginan, dan sialnya ia tak membawa jaket.

Hyunjin yang sadar pun langsung mencoba berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Memberikan jaketnya kepada Felix kah? Tetapi ia juga sedang kedinginan.

Akhirnya terbesit suatu solusi.

Dengan cepat, ia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sarung yang ia bawa untuk sholat dzuhur tadi.

Bak Drama di korea, Hyunjin membelibetkan (?) sarungnya ke badan Felix. Tentunya si manis merasa terkejut atas perlakuan tiba tiba Hyunjin.

"Gimana? Udah hangat kan?" Senyuman Hyunjin entah mengapa membuat Felix ingin segera menamparnya.

Ya tapi gapapalah, seenggaknya sarung sit elephant cukup berguna untuk mengurangi rasa dingin.

"Iya, makasih ya"

Hanya hal kecil dan sederhana, namun dapat membuat perut Hyunjin seperti dihinggapi oleh ribuan kupu kupu.

Seorang Lee Felix tersenyum tipis padanya, dan itu terlihat sangat manis asal kalian tau.

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut mendongak dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari hp.

"Busnya belum datang"

"Jam segini udah engga ada bus lagi "

Membolakan matanya dan menatap Hyunjin tak percaya.

"Hah?! Jadi dari tadi aku nungguin apaan dong?! Kamu juga kenapa dari tadi ga bilangg?!"

Ok, niatan baik Hyunjin memberi tahu justru menghasilkan semburan amukan.

Tau gitu tadi gausah dikasih tau..

"Terus kalo gini aku pulangnya teh gimana.."

"Ayo pulang sama aku aja!naik motor tapi"

Hyunjin terlihat bersemangat, kapan lagi dapet kesempatan pulang sama nyai ratu?

"Masih hujan Jin"

"Gapapa, biar kaya Dilan sama Milea!"

"Ya kalau aku sakit?"

"Milea aja engga sakit kok"

"Ya itukan film mbodoh!"

Tetapi tangan Felix sudah keburu ditarik ke arah dimana tempat sepeda motornya berada.

Lalu Hyunjin berpikir kembali. Pada scene hujan hujanan tersebut, Dilan memberikan jaketnya kepada Milea.

Haruskah ia juga?

Sebagai lelaki gentle, mau tak mau Hyunjin mencopot Jaketnya dan memasangkannya pada tubuh degemnya.

lalu mengambil sarung yang tadi di belibetkan pada badan Felix.

Dipasangnya sarung tersebut dengan gaya Ninja di wajahnya.

Yah setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada tidak menggunakan apa apa.

Felix yang melihat hanya diam, mencoba untuk tidak tertawa dengan penampilan lelaki di depannya saat ini.

"Yuk naik"

langsung menaiki motor ninja milik Hyunjin

"Udaah"

Ketika hendak menyalakan motor, motor ninja milik Hyunjin tak mau menyala. Padahal sudah berkali kali ia menyetarter motornya yang tak kunjung menyala.

Tak lucu bila hendak berlaku romantis didepan degem, motornya justru mogok. Mau ditaruh dimana muka Hyunjin?

"Jin.. itu kunci motornya belum diputer."

Hyunjin mengulum senyum kembali.

Selamat tinggal, harga diri Hyunjin.

TBC


End file.
